A love, a death, a resurrection and a conviction
by aika-Lizy
Summary: Universo alternativo. Alucard antes conocido como Vlad el Empalador, a resucitado como un vampiro en esta nueva epoca, pero sus recuerdos le atormentan a tal punto que llega a querer morir... pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Seras... antiguos sentimientos son despertados... y el recuerdo de una mujer se hace más latente... (espero que les guste!)
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic de alucard x seras, espero que os guste, por supuesto que los personajes no me pertenecen son solo propiedad de Hirano Kohuta. La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo/paralelo como os guste llamarlo. Fue inspirado por la canción amor inmortal de Chayanne espero que sea de su agrado.

1. Capitulo-"Sueños" Alucard Era de noche cerrada, pero igual podía ver atreves de ella, y por esa razón podía distinguir el paisaje de mi antiguo hogar… Valaquia, en Rumania. Como olvidar el lugar donde naci, el lugar en el cual viví y disfrute el sabor de la guerra y la desesperación humana, el terror en los ojos de mis enemigos al ser capturados y saber cual seria su destino.

Ingrese a mi castillo y todo seguía estando igual como hace muchos años atrás lúgubre y tenebroso, con sus calabozos, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos escuchaba los gritos de agonía de los prisioneros, que para mi es como una dulce melodía…

Todos podrían pensar que en mi vida todo es muerte y desolación… que solo vivo de la desesperación de los demás…, pero no es así… a pesar del mundo de oscuridad y de desesperación… había un pequeño atisbo de luz en mi vida…

Aquella mujer… de gran hermosura y que de alguna forma u otra seria mía y que fue mía…

Avanzaba por los pasillos buscando algo o alguien sin saber que era lo que deseaba hallar…

Hasta que lo encontré… era ella… allí estaba, dándome la espalda, mirando hacia los campos desde el balcón de la habitación…

Sus cabellos dorados color miel, cayendo hasta su cintura… con un delicado vestido que marcaba su frágil figura…

Deseaba acercarme a ella… pero mientras más avanzo más se aleja… aquella figura femenina….

Mi tentación…

Mi ruina…

Mi condena…

Eso era ella para mí…

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas gritar su nombre… pero no me oía hasta que logro escucharme

-Elizabeth! .Alargando su brazo para poder acercarse a ella…

-Vlad!, volteando su cuerpo, pude ver su hermoso rostro blanco como la nieve y sus hermosos ojos color miel y esa boca pequeña y roja como la sangre!, pero luego todo se volvió negro

… __-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Todo a mí alrededor estaba levemente iluminado, silencioso, era todo un sueño, un recuerdo de mi antigua vida…

En esta vida de eternidad, debo de vivir con el recuerdo de mi amada… preguntándome como morir nuevamente… para quitarme este dolor que me atraviesa lo más profundo de mi ser, si es que aun hay algo de alma en mi…

En un monstruo como yo… una vil criatura de la noche… un VAMPIRO…

Que vaga por las noches…

En busca de saciar su sed…

Sin compasión…

Buscando la forma de acabar con mi vida…

Que día tras día es una tortura…

Postrado aquí ante el altar de Jesucristo, busco la forma de hallar algo de consuelo…

Cuando de repente alguien ingresa, a la iglesia… desaparezco, para esconderme dentro del confesionario y para mi sorpresa la joven que había ingresado fue hacia allí…

No se porque pero en ella vi por un instante a mi Elizabeth…Elizabeth…

-Padre, absuélvame, porque eh pecado… arrodillase la joven en el confesionario.

-Habla…

La voz del padre era atrayente, como si la llamara… algo así como sensual… pensaba Victoria…

-padre eh pecado… no se como explicarlo… pero eh tenido pensamientos lujuriosos… con un hombre, que es mi compañero de trabajo… aconséjeme por favor… alivie mi conciencia que debo hacer para que dios me perdone?

De repente alguien ingresa, y se sorprende de ver mujer arrodillada ante el confesionario

-victoria, que haces?Pregunto acercándose

-eh! Padre Anderson, pensé que usted estaba allí… por eso eh venido a confesarme…

Levantándose y alejándose del confesionario

Anderson se acerco y lo abrió y allí no había nadie…

Ingreso al confesionario y se sentó a oír a Victoria… luego de ello le dijo que rezara 5 padre nuestro y 2 Ave maría y que controlara esos sentimientos…

La vi alejarse y por puro impulso la seguí por las calles…

Bueno eso fue el primer capitulo espero que me digan lo que les parece porfa … dejen su comentario… para ayudarme a ir mejorando gracias por leer! Aika-liz! ^w^


	2. primera vista

**Capitulo 2: "primera vista"**

_La vi alejarse y por puro impulso la seguí por las calles…_

Era de noche, salía de la iglesia aun pensando en lo que el padre Anderson me había dicho… pero tenía una extraña sensación desde que Salí del templo…

Hacia frio por ello me acomode nuevamente el sacón marrón…

Un estaba turbada por sentir esa sensación de pasos atrás mío, además de unos ojos que me observaban, temerosa apresure el paso…

Había caminado veinte cuadras doblando en algunas esquinas para perder a aquella persona que me seguía con un afán imparable… hasta que me di vuelta dispuesta a ver a la persona que me estaba siguiendo… pero al hacerlo… no había nadie… seguí mi marcha un poco más tranquila… pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho…

Pues en mi afán por perder a la persona que sentía que me seguía termine perdiéndome yo…

Luego de dar vueltas logre orientarme, y comencé a caminar más tranquilamente… pero nuevamente esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida; pues de un rincón de un callejón dos sujetos aparecieron de la nada, y comenzaron a perseguirme, otra vez la desesperación corrió por mis venas…. Caminaba más y más rápido hasta tal punto que no se cuando había comenzado a correr y cuando me di vuelta ya no estaban detrás de mi… pero de repente sentí como era derribada por la izquierda…

Era uno de esos tipos, cuando caí al frio suelo sentí como el otro tipo me arrastraba hacia un estrecho lugar oscuro mientras que el otro se quedo en la pared de la vereda vigilando por si alguien se acercaba al lugar…

Sentía un miedo terrible, no podía moverme y todo empeoro cuando el sujeto me levanto y me puso contra la pared… y comenzó a besar mis labios de una forma salvaje y horrible para luego recorrer mi cuello con su lengua… de repente sentí como mis ropas eran rotas dejando al descubierto mi brasear… cerré mis ojos y trate de gritas, pero lo único que conseguí fue un chillido muy fino y casi inaudible.

_-"No otra vez no… por favor… no… Elizabeth…"_

Fue muy fácil acabar con el sujeto que vigilaba… fue simple desmembrar cada parte de su cuerpo y dejar correr la sangre por las baldosas… encontré al sujeto que estaba manoseando a la joven Victoria…

No pude detenerme… por más que sabía que ella huiría de mí…

Pero igual lo tome de las ropas y lo obligue a alejarse de su cuerpo y lo coloque en la otra pared presionando su cuello hasta sentir que lo rompí… pero no pude detenerme… bajándolo levemente sin que llegasen sus pies a tocar el suelo sujete con mi mano izquierda su cabeza tomándola de los cabellos para luego arrancarla, y tirarla a un lado… luego despedacé cada parte de su cuerpo dejando que su sangre humedeciera mis manos y parte de mi rostro fue tan satisfactorio… pude desquitarme por lo que intento hacerle a Victoria y por lo que siglos atrás no pude hacer… y que aun me sigue doliendo condenándome a una eternidad de sufrimiento y desasosiego…

Abrí mis ojos al no sentir a nadie sobre mí y quede completamente horrorizada por la imagen que mis ojos veían…

Un hombre con un atuendo extraño y rojo de cabellos negros como la noche… se hallaba allí mirándome cubierto de sangre y detrás de él lo que quedaba del cuerpo de aquel hombre…

No se porque razón no quise alejarme de allí…

A pesar de lo que veía… pero…

Su presencia me transmitía tranquilidad… como si yo a su lado estaría protegida

De repente él se acerco a mí y me cubrió con su larga gabardina roja… para luego tomarme entre sus brazos… y llevándome a mi hogar mientras yo le indicaba el camino…

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa me deposito tranquilamente en el suelo y me acorralo contra la puerta…

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentír su respiración…

Luego se acerco a mi oído y susurro unas palabras…

-nos volveremos a ver Seras Victoria… siempre estaré cerca de ti…

Luego se dio vuelta y lo vi alejarse por el sendero… con el corazón agitado ingrese a mi refugio del mundo…

El tenerla tan cerca de mi… turbo mi ser y mi gélido corazón volvió a latir… no sabia porque… pero era seguro que esta noche no seria tan tranquila…


	3. Capitulo 3: Torturosos Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3: "Torturosos Recuerdos"**

Vague por las calles sumergido en la oscuridad…

Sin un rumbo fijo….

Buscando un lugar donde poder descansar…

Pero en algún momento…

Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio…

Y me desvanecí…

"_Avanzaba por los pasillos buscando algo o alguien sin saber que era lo que deseaba hallar…_

_Hasta que lo encontré… era ella… allí estaba, dándome la espalda, mirando hacia los campos desde el balcón de la habitación…_

_Sus cabellos dorados color miel, cayendo hasta su cintura… con un delicado vestido que marcaba su frágil figura…_

_Deseaba acercarme a ella… pero mientras más avanzo más se aleja… aquella figura femenina…._

_Mi tentación…_

_Mi ruina…_

_Mi condena…_

_Eso era ella para mí…_

_Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas gritar su nombre… pero no me oía hasta que logro escucharme_

_-Elizabeth! _

_Hace muchos años que no recordaba lo sucedido en ese momento… pero ahora volví a recordarlo… _

_En una habitación, un hombre empujo a mi preciada Elizabeth, al interior de una habitación apoyándola sobre una de las paredes…_

_Y salvajemente la despojo de sus ropajes… dejándola completamente desnuda… pero a pesar de ello mi valiente jovencilla, luchaba forzosamente sin darse por vencida ante ese sujeto…_

_Pero un fuerte golpe fue propinado directo hacia su rostro…_

_Dejándola completamente vulnerable ante ese salvaje…_

_Que aprovechando la situación, la arrojo a los aposentos… y abuso salvajemente de ella…_

_Y yo allí sin poder detenerlo…_

_Y lo más doloroso de todo aquello es que…_

_Apesa de oir los gritos de desesperación y de dolor de Elizabeth no pude hacer nada para lograr detenerlo…_

_Y no solo fue eso…_

_Es decir, que no fue solo el hecho de que ella perdiera su pureza…_

_Lo más doloroso para mi…_

_Fue el simplre hecho de perderla para siempre…_

_Asi es luego de ser abusada salvajemente…_

_Ella murió…_

_Luego de ese suceso…_

_Y no puede evitar pensar que fue mi culpa…_

_Solo mi culpa…_

_Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Elizabeth… porfavor perdóname…._

_Sollozando sin parar..."_

Al despertar… estaba apunto de despuntar el sol..

Sali huyendo antes de que saliera el astro rey…

Como la vil criatura que soy….

Solo cuando llegue a las sombras pude sentir como un liquido tibio recorría mis ojos…

Levante mi mano derecha y toque mi mejilla y cuando vi las puntas de mis dedos, estaban manchados de sangre…

Hacercandome a un charco de agua turbia…

Para ver mi rostro… pude descubrir que esa sangre era mia…

Que aquella sangre salía de mis ojos…

Eran lagrimas de sangre…

Lagrimas de dolor…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En medio de la inmensa oscuridad, en una habitación apenas iluminada por unas velas, se hallaba una mujer, sentada frente a un tocador, mirando sus ojos llorosos y a la vez con ellos observaba los moretones de su blanquecino cuerpo, que se habían formado por la situación vivida anteriormente. Desde una esquina del cuarto una joven de cabellos rubios cortos y una mirada de niña asustada de ojos azules como el cielo despejado de primavera, observaba a la otra mujer y los alrededores sin saber que estaba sucediendo…

La primera mujer se giró lentamente, para así quedar frente a la segunda, levantándose con un brazo extendido hacia la muchacha de ojos azules, comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones de ambas, una sobre el rostro de la otra. No se oía ningún ruido, solo ambas respiraciones, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por la mujer…

-¿Nombre? Su voz sonaba mecánica, como si le costara hablar… como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobre humano…

-Seras Vi-victoria. Conteste con un cierto vacila miento en el timbre de mi voz…

-¿Tu quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?...

- Quien soy lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, y el lugar en donde estamos, ya lo conoces. El hecho por el cual estas aquí es el más importante. Y ese hecho es el siguiente y escucha con mucha atención ya que dispongo de poco tiempo…

Yo solo asentí con un movimiento ligero de mi cabeza, todo me resulta extraño y perturbador…

La mujer volvió a hablar….

-Victoria, hechos extraños e inexplicables te sucederán en este tiempo… tu vida corre peligro, eres acechada por fuerzas que se hallan más allá del conocimiento y razonamiento humano…

Deberás huir y alejarte de todo lo que amas, porque si no lo haces ellos caerán en este irremediable destino fatal que te envuelve desde más allá de la eternidad….

Luego de eso ultimo la figura y su entorno comenzó a distorsionarse y a desaparecer…

-Espera por favor, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?... grite con desesperación y lo único que oí fue…

-Seraass….. Sigue las pistas….. Las pistassssss…..

-¡¿Cómo sabré cuáles son?!

Pero ya no hubo respuesta algún solo silencio….

-por favor responde!

-¡RESPODEEE!

Abrí mis ojos para hallarme sentada en mi cama, con el pijama puesto, y empapada de sudor y con la respiración agitada…

-AAAH…AAH… so-solo fue un sueño; ¡ UN MUUY MAL SUEÑO! Me decía para convencerme a mí misma, pero un ruido ensordecedor me hizo salir de mi mente…

Era el maldito teléfono, me levante para descolgar el auricular, para oír atravez de él los gritos de mi jefa...

-¡ SERAS, ¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO? DEBES VENIR…. ES UNA URGENCIA…!

Ni siquiera me dejo hablar que enseguida colgó, dejándome en estado sorpresivo de shock. Hasta que reaccione nuevamente…

_-¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso había dormido tanto?. _Al ver el reloj eran las 02:30 am, mi turno comenzaba a las 08:00 am sobresaltándome recordé la última frase… **ES UNA URGENCIA…!**!.

Tome mi uniforme y me vestí a toda prisa calzándome las zapatillas baje las escaleras y tome mis llaves que estaban al lado de la puerta, Salí corriendo de mi hogar…

Per… como demonios iba a llegar eran las 02:30 de la madrugada, no había un maldito colectivo ni taxi, por ello no tuve más opción que correr veinte cuadras hacia la derecha, luego llegue a la avenida la cual cruce a toda velocidad, tanta como mis piernas me lo permitían, para luego correr veinte cuadras y media más hacia la izquierda y finalmente doblar a la derecha y cruzar la calle… y allí estaba mi lugar de trabajo el HOSPITAL HELLSING cuyo nombre se debía al Doctor Abraham Van Hellsing.

Sin perder más tiempo ingrese al lugar para encontrarme a sir Integra la Doctora y encargada del hospital…

-Victoria, te necesito en la habitación 666 con urgencia, el Doctor Bernadotte, estará allí en breve, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Dijo autoritariamente.

-Si! Conteste velozmente y me dirigí inmediatamente al 8ª piso al ala izquierda… la admiro tanto a mi jefa, es una mujer fuerte y decidida y muy bella, no como yo que necesito constante vigilancia para no meterme en problemas.

Al ingresar a la habitación, varios de mis compañeros intentaban calmar a un inquieto paciente…

-Sera, menos mal que llegaste… él dice algo pero no lo entendemos, ni siquiera la jefa que sabe múltiples idiomas lo ha entendido, lo único que entendimos fue tu nombre.

-Mi nombre? Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa al igual que el mío… hice señas a mis colegas para que se alejaran y me dejaran acercarme, el sujeto era blanco como el papel, y sus ojos eran rojos como la lava misma…. Esos ojos como olvidarlos, él era él mismo sujeto que me había salvado….

-Cálmese, por favor… soy la enfermera Seras Victoria, calma, relájese y acuéstese en la camilla. Fue extraño porque me obedeció, cosa que nunca ocurría siempre los distraía y luego entre todos lográbamos inmovilizarlos, pero esta vez fue completamente diferente, todos estábamos atónitos….

-Seras… toma este es el informe para el Doctor. Mi compañero Simón me extiende el papeleo y luego todos se retiran, quedándome sola con un paciente sumamente extraño… aunque fue un momento muy breve ya que el Doctor Bernadotte ingreso al poco tiempo… era tan bello, sus ojos verdes como las praderas, y ese cabello trenzado castaño, me hacía derretir como si fuera un cubo de hielo al sol….

-Buenas noches Seras

-Bu-buenas no-noches, Doctor aquí está el informe del paciente. Le extendí los papeles completamente roja y muestras lo hacía escuche un gruñido leve proveniente del paciente? Acababa de gruñir?

Las palabras del doctor me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad

-Pues…mamá estamos frente a un caso de Hipoèmia*

- Hipoèmia? Pero no sabemos su tipo de sangre

- Bueno habrá que hacer un análisis, Seras extrae una muestra y pide al laboratorio los resultados con urgencia. Me miro y sin pensar sonreí asintiendo levemente…

Luego se marchó dejando que mi mente divagara imaginando el estar junto a él acostados y haciendo me suya…

Cuando acabe de esterilizar la aguja me hacer que para realizar mi labor y pude notar en esos ojos rojos, como si leyera mi mente cada rincón de ella…

Me concentre e mi trabajo, para no seguir pensando ni viendo esos ojos hipnotizantes y atrayentes en mi… al terminar envié las muestras al laboratorio y en unas horas ya estaría listo. Volví a la habitación para encontrarme con sus ojos mirándome fijamente ere muy incómoda…

- re la fel de frumos ca-mi amintesc... Elizabeth*

-lo siento no te entiendo…

-no importa, no tiene importancia. Su voz era grave y varonil, su aliento era embriagador era como si lo conociera de antes…

Sin pensar me hacer que a él, solo para sentir su aroma y acariciar con la punta de mis dedos su sedoso cabello negro como la noche…. Pero su mano me detuvo

-Aun no, Seras Victoria, aun no…

El timbre de la habitación me hizo sobresaltarme alejándome un poco aturdida podía sentir como su mirada aún estaba clavada en mi conteste rápidamente, hable un momento y colgué y Salí de allí con el corazón agitado y la cara roja y mi cabeza maquinando pensamientos sin razón… pensamientos que una dama no debería tener… y mucho menos con dos hombres…. Uno un doctor y el otro un completo desconocido…

**Holaaa! Ciento haberes tardados tanto es que mi compu había muerto pero ya ta todo bien… algunas aclaraciones:**

**La hipoemia* es la disminución del volumen de sangre. Lo normal en una persona adulta está entre 4.5 - 6 litros, menos cantidad de esa significaría menos oxígeno.**

**Re la fel de frumos ca-mi amintesc ... Elizabeth* está escrito en rumano y quiere decir eres tan hermosa como te recuerdo... Elizabeth**

**Bueeno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… y se aceptan todo tipo de críticas menos agresiones: 3 AIKA-LIZ-CHAN DESPIDIENDOSEE!**


End file.
